<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surf the Storm by browney3dgirl6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415946">Surf the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6'>browney3dgirl6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, Boyfriends, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Storms, Surfing, Thunderstorms, cannon compliant-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was a thunderstorm, and people warned me not to play with him, but he had always loved the rain."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deran Cody &amp; Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surf the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a rainy day for our boys. I found this quote on pinterest (not sure who it's by) but I love it for Deran and Adrian. <br/>Enjoy (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The rain fell hard and clattered down the broad window until it fell to the ground in puddles. <em>Drip, drip, drip, thud. </em></p>
<p>Adrian sat in the window sill watching the rain intently, letting it relax his mind. Rain storms of any kind had always been pleasing to him, he could listen to them for hours, just watching it take over the skies.</p>
<p>He looked over to their bed where Deran was still sleeping, thankfully. He was enjoying two of his favorite things: the rainfall outside and Deran asleep, at peace.</p>
<p>Glancing back towards the storm, Adrian recalled last night.</p>
<p>Deran had been a wreck; his dad had disappeared with all of his money from the bar safe, and to top things off, Smurf told him how Billy had left all those years ago. Adrian could still hear the grim words Deran repeated for him while he sat in Adrian’s arms. Even through Deran’s muddled sobs he couldn’t miss those words-600k and a bag of smack. <em>Fucking asshole.</em></p>
<p>He glared through the window, staring past the rainfall while imagining vile acts happening to Billy several times over. Deran had worked <em>too</em> fucking hard to deal with this bullshit; it made Adrian sick to his stomach. He rested his head against the cool window letting the sounds of rain take him over once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bed creaked from the other side of the room and Adrian turned to meet heavy blue eyes. <em>Great.</em> Deran had gone from sad to bitter in his sleep; today he’d be throwing punches instead of shedding tears.</p>
<p>Adrian offered his lopsided smile and a soft, “Hey.” Deran looked past him and out to the storm, his eyes radiating. Adrian bit the inside of his cheek as he watched those dull blues fade out. He moved his head back and forth, scanning their room mindlessly until his eyes landed on the surfboards Deran had hung on the wall last week. <em>Hmmm</em>. This gave Adrian a wicked idea suddenly.</p>
<p> He beamed over to Deran until he caught his sight, waiting till their blues connected. He rattled off his idea, “Wanna go surf?” Deran scrunched his face. Adrian tried again, “Come on Der it’ll be fun, like we did when we were kids.” Clearly unamused with Adrian’s antics, Deran rolled to his back and shut his blues. Adrian smirked from his perch on the windowsill. <em>Dammit. </em>Surfing always brightened Deran’s mood, maybe he should try the other thing that-</p>
<p>Deran’s sleepy grumble stopped him mid-thought, “It’s fucking pouring out there A.”</p>
<p>“So? Scared of a little rain D?” Adrian stuck his tongue out teasingly hoping to keep the mood light.</p>
<p>Deran dragged himself from the bed and <em>damn</em> if Adrian didn’t enjoy the view of his stripped man as he walked past. He bit his lip to keep from pouncing on him-stick to the plan Adrian, stick to the plan.</p>
<p>While Deran made his way to the bathroom, Adrian raced outside and down the stairs to gather their boards and wetsuits. When Deran finally made his way to the kitchen he was met with an eager Adrian, dressed in his wetsuit and holding Deran’s out for him to take. “Jesus, what’s with you today?” Deran followed with a grumbled, “can’t we just stay in fucking bed today?” Ignoring Deran’s moodiness, Adrian tossed him the wetsuit and moved to the door, stepping out and heading straight for the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was pouring out there, immediately drenching Adrian from head to toe. He didn’t slow down, he practically danced in the rain while making his way to the water. Settling himself on his board, he began to paddle out against the storm. There wasn’t much of a surf but that’s not really what it was about today. He wanted to soothe Deran’s soul, this being one of the few ways he knew how. He paddled back to the shore where Deran now stood, dressed for the occasion.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy, it’s fuckin’ freezing out here!” Adrian just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he came to meet his grumpy boyfriend. He risked taking him by the shoulders, gently placing a hand on either side. “D I know you’re upset about the shit with your dad..Billy and all, but-” Deran ripped away from him, “Fuck you man, you don’t know shit!”</p>
<p>Adrian sighed slightly, “Then tell me Der, talk to me. You know. . .you know you can tell me anything right?” Deran looked downwards, biting at his fingers. Thunder struck the air with a loud smack causing both men to look up suddenly. “<em>Shit</em>, maybe we should go inside.” Deran chuckled, “Scared of a little thunderstorm Dolan?” It was <em>on. </em></p>
<p>Adrian tackled Deran launching them both into the mushy sand. They wrestled slightly, Adrian remaining on top. Deran leaned up for a kiss as Adrian drug a hand through his short locks, pulling away at the last second and jumping up to a standing position. “If you’re so chill about this storm why don’t we take this out there?” Adrian said nodding to the waves.</p>
<p>Before Deran could deliver a sarcastic response, Adrian had grabbed his board and took off. They met up quickly, Deran moving rapidly to close the distance. The waves were choppy at best and the downpour of rain caused them to slip more times than they could count. It didn’t matter though, not to Adrian at least. Even though the sky was dark, Deran was coming back from the clouds, his eyes softening slightly.</p>
<p>After several failed attempts to stay upright, the guys headed back to shore, this time staying in sync with one another. They sprawled out on the beach not caring where the tide hit, they were soaking wet and taking on more as the storm kept coming.</p>
<p>Adrian threw his arm out landing his hand to rest near Deran’s heart. “Man, I’m gonna have bruises for days.” Deran scoffed at him, “Your bright idea genius.” Adrian turned and stuck his tongue out in response. Deran smiled lightly and shifted his blues to the gloomy sky. Thunder rolled out again, echoing across the sky.</p>
<p>They lay still, just listening-<em>drip, drip, drip, boom. </em>The storm happening outside was making its way back to Deran. Adrian pulled himself to Deran, gently nestling himself to his side. Deran faltered for a moment before welcoming the touch. He put a lazy kiss to Adrian’s temple and breathed him in. Adrian shivered while leaning up for a brief kiss, which Deran gave him easily.</p>
<p>“You’re freezing, lets go inside.” Adrian pushed him back down, “No, just a little longer, <em>please.”</em> Deran sighed but pulled him closer, shielding him from the rain. He wanted to soak it in- the rain, Deran. . . all of it. Deran’s troubles were far from over. Maybe they never would be-Adrian had accepted that long ago.</p>
<p>Lightning struck and Adrian counted the seconds until the next bout of thunder- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. It was drifting away, taking the waves in and out, replacing one storm with another. He leaned into his storm, the one who guarded him from his own.</p>
<p>Deran was a thunderstorm, and people warned Adrian not to play with him, but he had always loved the rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know they weren't quite living together when Billy split, but it's what worked for my train of thought. Plus I don't think we got enough happy scenes between them at their house, so I just have to make up my own (;</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to send any prompts for these blue eyed boys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>